Shield of Arrav
Shield of Arrav is a short quest that occurs in Varrock. Walkthrough Start Start this quest by speaking to Reldo in the Varrock library, located within the castle. He mentions a book in the library that will help with the quest. Search all the bookcases until you find a book about the Shield of Arrav. In this quest, you will choose between 2 gangs: Phoenix Gang and Black Arm Gang. The rewards are the same for whichever gang you decide upon, so don't worry. The walkthrough will be split up into 2 sections, so read the guide for the gang that you choose. Phoenix Gang If you chose to join the Phoenix Gang, talk to Reldo again and ask him about the whereabouts of the Phoenix Gang. He will say he doesn't know, but will point you in the direction of the Varrock fur trader. Baraek, the fur trader, is located in the center of Varrock. Baraek offers you information about the Phoenix Gang, but at a cost of 20 gp. After you pay him, he informs you that their hideout is in the southest corner of Varrock. It's necessary to pay him the fee of 20 gp for the continuation of the quest. Head into southeast Varrock, south of the Rune shop. The hideout entrance will be indicated by a red exclamation mark on your minimap. Climb down the ladder when you find it. When you enter the hideout, talk to Straven. Tell him that you know who he is, and that he is part of the Phoenix Gang. Straven will ask you to kill Jonny the Beard(level 2). Jonny the Beard is a Black Arm Gang member located in the Varrock Blue Moon Inn, which is the pub just northwest of the hideout. After you kill Jonny the Beard, he will drop a report that Straven wants. Pick up the report and take it to Straven. Once you've given it to him, you're officially a member of the Phoenix Gang. Look around the Phoenix Gang hideout for a chest. Eventually you'll find a chest containing one half of the Shield of Arrav. Black Arm Gang If you chose to join the Black Arm Gang, talk to the tramp near the south entrance to Varrock. He'll be standing on the left side of the road heading out of Varrock, in a small alley. Ask him what's down the alley, and he'll tell you that it is the Black Arm Gang's hideout. Continue down the alley, and enter the building. Look for a woman named Katrine and talk to her. Tell her that you know about her gang and you won't reveal your sources. She offers you a task to join the gang, which you will accept. The task is to steal 2 crossbows from the Phoenix Gang. This is where you need your partner. Ask for the key that was given to your partner, who is in the Phoenix Gang. Head over to the Phoenix Gang's hideout, but don't enter. Look around for a ladder that leads up to a second story. It will be within a building that has a locked door. When you find the locked door, use the key on it to enter. After you climb the ladder, you will be faced by a Phoenix Gang member, who will attack you. Kill him and take 2 Phoenix Gang crossbows. Take the 2 crossbows back to Katrine and you will officially become a member of the Black Arm Gang. Head upstairs in the Black Arm Gang's hideout, and search for a chest. The correct chest will contain one half of the Shield of Arrav. Completing the quest Give the shield half to your partner, or vice versa, and take the 2 of them over to the Curator inside the Varrock Museum, which is located on the east side of Varrock. He will hand over 2 certificates. You need to make sure you and your partner each get 1 certificate. Go find the king inside Varrock Castle. Hand him the certificate you got, and he will reward you with 600 gp, and this will complete the quest. Category:quests